Falling For You
by December'sRose
Summary: I want you so much. I need you so much:: In many ways, Casey McDonald was afraid of history. Dasey one-shot. For Somerdaye.


Title: Falling For You

Rated T

Summary: ::I want you so much. I need you so much.:: In many ways, Casey McDonald was afraid of history. Dasey one-shot. For Somerdaye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. The lyrics used in the summary belong to Jem.

A/N: Hey guys. This is for my great friend over on Dasey Nation, Somer. I was her Secret Cupid for Valentines day!!! So I wrote her some Dasey. Yes, this one-shot is totally inspired by the amazing song by Jem "Falling For You". I love her music, and at first I thought I was going to write a cheesy V-day poem/story thingy that detailed a specific Valentines day for Casey and Derek. I liked this idea better though. Haha. One quick thing, this one-shot contains faint Trollman-bashing. I don't like Truman much but I thought I should give those reading who are fans of his fair warning. The bashing plays a particular part in the plot so it was necessary. I'd appreciate if whoever is reading could leave a review. I always love hearing from my readers! Happy Valentines Day everyone (and for those like me who celebrate it, Happy Single Awareness Day. Haha.)

_Dedication: For Somerdaye._

* * *

_In many ways, Casey McDonald was afraid of history._

_Although that would sound silly to her close friends and family and pretty much everyone who knew her. Everyone knew that Casey prided herself on studying, on school, on her education. Why on earth would she be afraid of something she was proud of?_

_It started with a kiss. It also started with a mistake._

_Even though she was warned, even though she was protected from him, Casey still went back. She disregarded his wishes, his protests.  
Casey thought she had found real love._

_She knew he wouldn't be able to understand this. Her step-brother used girls like tissue. They were toys to him. Especially now that they were about to enter their second semester at University. Sure, Derek kept up with his studies, but every weekend would be a party for him. These parties were one of the reasons he loved college and did so well just to stay in._

_She on the other hand, refused invitations if there were any. Just like high school, freshman began to view Casey as Derek's not-so-cool step-sister. It didn't bother her as much this time. College was not about Derek. College was about her own future. _

_Yet despite these new experiences and goals, Casey still found herself attached to her one boyfriend that was still stuck in London. Only on weekends would they be able to see each other, if at all. Emily had protested when she insisted. Emily had explained that long distance relationships did not work._

_It ended with a kiss. It also ended with a mistake. _

_The relationship had failed…in the same way in which it had begun. She felt stupid._

_Casey felt her mistakes come down on her hard all at once. All the changes that she had made just to please him throughout her senior year. All the sacrificed weekends meant for studying to go to watch him have fun at some night club he dragged her to. _

_Derek was the last one she expected to help her up to her feet when her mistakes had knocked her down._

_He seemed forgiving. He had let her cry in his arms, something she had not been expecting either since he constantly claimed he didn't do tears. He had assured her that just because she was treated like dirt didn't mean she was dirt._

_While Emily sang choruses of "I told you so." Derek helped her deal with her mistakes. At first their new friendship wasn't noticed much. They still acted as if they couldn't stand each other, despite that now they closer than ever. _

_Casey noticed changes in him. She noticed how Derek had stopped using girls, had stopped being reckless. Within a few weeks, she noticed how dedicated he was to now mastering his basics so he could major in film. Movies were his passion, and Casey helped him study in anyway she could. Thirty minutes of studying would turn into hours of conversations…hours of flirting._

_She had recognized the feeling automatically and it scared her. It scared her as much as history scared her for history always repeated. Casey didn't know what form it would take, if it would show up at all but she felt herself very wary as the friendship between her and Derek became even stronger than ever before. _

_It was a decision she made when the mistakes had kicked her down...and when Derek had helped her back up on her feet. She had decided that she was never going to put herself through that pain and mistrust again._

"How on earth can you compare them!?"  
Casey McDonald rolled her eyes at Emily's over dramatics; some things never changed. Emily Davis glared at her insistently.

"I'm serious Casey," Emily began after a moment. "Derek and Truman are two totally different human beings. They have absolutely nothing in common. I think your reason for not dating Derek is absolutely stupid."

It was funny. After all the "I told you so" choruses, one would think that Casey would have listened her best friend. Her instincts rebelled. She shook her head and took a sip of her lukewarm coffee.

"It's not stupid," She told Emily for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Think about it this way: Derek and Truman are practically one in the same. Only differences is that I can tolerate Derek and his behavior rather than Truman's. Still, Truman's like an over-exaggerated Derek clone."

"Derek would never do to you what Truman did," Emily argued. "He cares about you. He wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"You can't be sure." Casey snapped, growing irritated. This visit with Emily wasn't supposed to be annoying. She hadn't seen her best friend in months. Finally, they were able to meet up that particular weekend around school. She and Emily hadn't lost contact with each other at all once they separated for college. In fact, their long distance friendship made them even closer.

Yet the moment Emily had arrived, Casey knew she couldn't hide her feelings from her. Emily was a people person; she was able to understand things about someone even if they didn't tell her. According to her, Emily had guessed that something would happen between Derek and Casey once the two had gotten their acceptance letters into University. Emily and Derek had decided to split up right after graduation, claiming what they had was nothing more than a fling…an experiment. Emily had told Casey numerous times that there were no real sparks…nothing that made her relationship with Derek genuine.

There were no hard feelings after the break up and for this Casey was glad. When Sheldon had left Emily heart broken, Casey was the best friend who was there through all the tears. She wasn't sure she was able to handle these tears if they were falling because of her own step brother.

Emily sighed as she finished off her own coffee. "You and Derek have more in common than you know. When I dated him it totally felt like I was dating you instead."

"That's…interesting," Casey commented, raising an unsure eyebrow. Emily rolled her own eyes.

"You know what I mean. Sure there are tons of things that you both don't have in common but still…it was funny. A lot of things he said reminded me about things you'd say. You both have the same manner of thinking believe it or not."

"Thinking is something Derek is just now learning how to do." Casey grinned. The irritation she once felt quickly fled as the two best friends giggled.

"Just tell me you'll consider the possibility?" Emily pleaded, her eyes turning into a puppy pout. "I'm serious. I can't believe I never looked at it before. All the banter and the UST. You two were practically made for each other!"

Casey cringed. When Emily went into "Matchmaking Mode" there was nothing she was able to say to pull her out of it. Usually she'd just nod and agreed to whatever Emily was gushing about but now her instincts wanted her to protest. Yet, Casey couldn't even find the right reasons to voice against Emily's claim.

She couldn't deny the feeling any longer. It was tearing her up inside, always strongest when he was close to her. The signals were slightly mixed, but Casey was almost positive her step brother was feeling the same way as well.

"You'll consider it won't you Casey?" Emily's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Casey blinked and looked over at her best friend. "You know how much I can't stand it when two people who are so right for each other refuse to get together."

"For your sake then, I'll consider it." Casey agreed finally, shaking her head. Emily's expression turned delighted as she let out a squeal.

"Perfect!" Her best friend gushed. "Okay, so we'll go shopping now for an outfit for that rave tonight. I think after you two have a real night of fun together you'll be more open to the idea…"

As Emily began trailing off about some cute accessories she found in the mall, Casey found herself twitching inwardly about that night's expected event. She wasn't one to venture out to clubs and parties, but Derek had insisted, especially since Emily was in town. _What are you two going to do then? Study? _

Images of her and Truman interrupted her vision. A night out at some club, her standing awkwardly to the side, watching as he drank the evening away. When Derek couldn't rescue her from those disgusting evenings, she had to resort to Emily. Her mother and George were always too busy at the house, taking care of her new half sister to come and help her out. Summer Daye Venturi was the new family favorite. Marti was more than pleased that she could now be a big sister and Lizzie and Edwin adored her. Casey and Derek were pretty fond of the new addition to the clan as well and Casey always volunteered to baby sit whenever she and Derek came for a visit.

Casey was dreading that evening. Emily was not making matters any easier since she had moved on now from accessories to planning Derek and Casey's perfect first date. A first date seemed miles away from reality. For now, Casey just had to focus her energy on getting through the evening unscarred and in one piece.

* * *

"I knew Emily always mingled quickly but this is ridiculous!" Derek shouted over the loud, pulsing music. Casey strained herself in order to hear him, accepting the drink he held out to her. Somewhere within the midst of the tiny rave, Emily was busying herself by dancing with several very _friendly _boys. Casey couldn't help but smirk; at least Emily was too distracted to carry out her matchmaking scheme.

"At least she's having fun!" Casey commented loudly. When they had first arrived, the rave was in full swing. Derek had danced with some girls he knew before joining Casey over at the sidelines.

"Are you having fun?" Derek asked her as the song ended. The DJ started up a new one and Casey shrugged.

"You know me. I've always been a party animal." She declared sarcastically. She wasn't expecting Derek to pick up her uncomfortable tone.

"Come on, lets go get some air." Before Casey could respond, Derek pulled her through the mob of humid figures after making sure that Emily knew they were stepping out for a moment. The cool air made Casey smile automatically once they stepped outside of the warehouse.

"I'm impressed McDonald." Derek said, smirking. "I honestly didn't think you'd last this long."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I've had practice." She snapped, her smile disappearing automatically. She went to sit down on the curb for a moment and could feel Derek's guilty expression from behind.

"Casey, just because…you know I didn't mean…"

"Relax Derek." Casey laughed as Derek joined her. "What happened between Truman and me….it's in the past." _History. _

Derek shook his head. "I wish I could have done more for you that night." He muttered bitterly, turning slightly red at the mention of Truman. "I should have _been there _for you."

"You were there for me afterwards," Casey assured him. "I'm just glad things didn't get too far…" Her voice broke and Derek took her hand. His touch was different than Truman's. Derek wasn't hurting her…Derek would never hurt her.

Casey was always thankful that she escaped when she did, leaving Truman's drunken stupor behind her forever. She had been told Truman apologized day after day, but Derek wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Neither would Emily or anyone else. What Truman tried to do was absolutely unforgivable and Derek was determined to keep him away from her as long as he lived.

The two sat in silence, listening to the faint music that came from the warehouse. After a moment, Derek spoke.

"Case…you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?"

His question was expected, but Casey found herself blinking stupidly. "Derek, you're nothing like Truman. Of course I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."  
"Then I guess it's okay to do this."

She found his lips upon hers. The kiss, the kiss that should have been as expected as his previous question, left her dumbfounded for a moment. Five seconds was all it took before Casey closed her eyes and responded to the kiss with vigor. The heated kiss only broke when their lungs strained for air.

Catching her breath, Casey glanced at Derek, her gaze urging him to explain.

"Emily got to me," He said with a grin. "Before you two went out for lunch this afternoon. I told her I'd try to make my move tonight….that girl always was demanding."

"You have no idea." Casey laughed, knowing this fact was true. Her laughter caught her off guard. Casey figured she'd be afraid…uncertain. She had acted upon her feelings, she had let Derek kiss her. The one action she had been avoiding. When Derek had kissed her though she felt absolutely safe. As if history was in fact what it was…history. For the first time in a long while, she wasn't afraid of history.

It had started with a kiss. Only this time, as Derek pulled her to her feet, holding her hand warm in his own, Casey felt one hundred percent sure it wouldn't end with a mistake.

-Fin-

A/N: I feel mixed about this one-shot. On one hand, I'm rather pleased with it and the fact that I was able to write this for my friend makes me even happier. On the other, I totally feel like I wrote Casey OOC. Or Derek. Or Emily. I can't tell, I just feel one of those characters is OOC. Oh well. Thanks so much for reading everyone! I'm going to try to finish up my update for CCoC so hopefully I'll have it out by tomorrow. Until next time, guys! Happy Valentines Day!

"_Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
